Many industries utilize a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process for polishing certain work pieces. Particularly, the computer manufacturing industry relies heavily on CMP processes for polishing wafers of ceramics, silicon, glass, quartz, and metals. Such polishing processes generally entail applying the wafer against a rotating pad made from a durable organic substance such as polyurethane. A chemical slurry is utilized that contains a chemical capable of breaking down the wafer substance and an amount of abrasive particles which act to physically erode the wafer surface. The slurry is continually added to the rotating CMP pad, and the dual chemical and mechanical forces exerted on the wafer cause it to be polished in a desired manner.
Of particular importance to the quality of polishing achieved is the distribution of the abrasive particles throughout the pad. The top of the pad holds the particles by means of fibers or small pores, which provide a friction force sufficient to prevent the particles from being thrown off of the pad due to the centrifugal force exerted by the pad's spinning motion. Therefore, it is important to keep the top of the pad as flexible as possible, to keep the fibers as erect as possible, and to assure that there is an abundance of open pores available to receive newly applied abrasive particles.
One problem that arises with regard to maintaining the pad surface, however, is an accumulation of polishing debris coming from the work piece, the abrasive slurry, and the pad dresser. This accumulation causes a “glazing” or hardening of the top of the pad, mats the fibers down, and thus makes the pad surface less able to hold the abrasive particles of the slurry. These effects significantly decrease the pad's overall polishing performance. Further, with many pads, the pores used to hold the slurry, become clogged, and the overall asperity of the pad's polishing surface becomes depressed and matted. A CMP pad dresser can be used to revive the pad surface by “combing” or “cutting” it. This process is known as “dressing” or “conditioning” the CMP pad. Many types of devices and processes have been used for this purpose. One such device is a disk with a plurality of superhard crystalline particles such as diamond particles attached to a metal-matrix surface.
Ultra-large-scale integration (ULSI) is a technology that places at least 1 million circuit elements on a single semiconductor chip. In addition to the tremendous density issues that already exist, with the current movement toward size reduction, ULSI has become even more delicate, both in size and materials than ever before. Therefore, the CMP industry has been required to respond by providing polishing materials and techniques that accommodate these advances. For example, lower CMP polishing pressures, smaller size abrasive particles in the slurry, and polishing pads of a size and nature that do not over polish the wafer must be used. Furthermore, pad dressers that cut asperities in the pad which can accommodate the smaller abrasive particles, and that do not overdress the pad must be used.
There are a number of problems in attempting to provide such a pad dresser. First, the superabrasive particles must be significantly smaller than those typically used in currently know dressing operations. Generally speaking, the superabrasive particles are so small that a traditional metal matrix is often unsuitable for holding and retaining them. Further, the smaller size of the superabrasive particles, means that the particle tip height must be precisely leveled in order to uniformly dress the pad. Traditional CMP pad dressers can have particle tip height variations of more than 50 μm without compromising dressing performance. However, such a variation would render a dresser useless if it were required to dress a CMP pad and achieve a uniform asperity depth of 20 μm or less, for example.
In addition to issues with properly holding very small superabrasive particles, the tendencies of metal to warp and buckle during a heating process, cause additional issues in obtaining a CMP pad dresser having superabrasive particle tips leveled to within a narrow tolerance range. While other substrate materials such as polymeric resins have been known, such materials typically are not able to retain superabrasive particles to a degree that is sufficient for CMP pad dressing.
As a result, a CMP pad dresser that is suitable for dressing a CMP pad that meet the demands placed upon the CMP industry by the continual reductions in semiconductor size is still being sought.